


Shattered Light: The Necrobot's Planet

by Calvatron



Series: Shattered Light: Tales from the other side of the mirror [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: A twist on a familiar scene.





	

“I did…. What I had to…” Megatron said as he fell to his knees, looking down at the luminous blue flowers.

“Pfft. Yeah right. Admit it, Megsy, you’re just as guilty as I am.” Rodimus sneered, before stopping and looking around. “Actually, I think that’s my field over there. Judging from the size, I’m actually less guilty than you are. How about that?” 

“No.” Megatron stated softly, determination filling him. He rose to his feet and turned to lock eyes with Rodimus. “I killed when I had to. Never to be cruel, or because I just felt like it. I killed to save lives, and I remember every single spark I extinguished. Can you say the same, Autobot?” 

Rodimus frowned, apparently perplexed. “Why would I care?”” his frown quickly curled back into his usual grin as he regained his composure. “Regardless, the point in showing you this isn’t about how killing hurt your feelings, or how you think it’s wrong. The point is that you did it. You killed all these bots. There are thousands of these flowers here. Perhaps even millions. And you killed every. Single. One.” Rodimus said, punctuating every word with another step closer to the Decepticon leader. “Also, why would I be ashamed of killing? For one thing, it was a war. Circumstances dictate action and all that. But more than that, I found it fun! I could do anything I wanted, and I had a blast. Whereas you, my red-badged friend, spent four million angsty years wallowing in self-pity because you didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

Megatron's face hardened. “Lest you forget, Autobot, I did not start the war. Your leader did, when he assassinated Sentinel Prime and took his place. Everything I did following that moment was a reaction to that. These deaths were at my hand and are my responsibility yes, but they would still be alive if it weren’t for your perverted excuse for a Prime and his delusions of grandeur.”

“Oh most certainly. I have as little love for Optimus as you do. He’s a paranoid fool who needs to be dealt with, and he will be. In time. But right now, I’m just concerned about you.” Rodimus shrugged. “Well, concerned isn’t exactly the right word. Maybe mildly non-indifferent? Yeah. Megsy, right now I’m just mildly non-indifferent towards you.” 

Megatron shook his head. “This conversation is over. We’re going back to the ship. If you don’t like that, you can torture me or whatever. It’s not like you weren’t already planning on it.” Megatron turned and strode off. Rodimus watched him go, before turning to look at the giant holographic statue of the Decepticon. He aimed his rocket launchers at it and fired, obliterating the monument. 

“So no one has to turn it off later.” He remarked to himself, chuckling softly at his own comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write more of these, since this was fun, and I have a lot of ideas concerning this universe. I might also do some character profiles, since the twists on characters is what really appeals to me about Shattered Glass. As for this one, it kind of got away from me. The original intent was that this scene would serve as the reverse of the positive polarity version, in that, instead of a first step towards redemption, it was going to be a scene that started corrupting him. Instead, Megatron got away from me and proved himself a stronger character than I thought. Please leave your comments and thoughts down below.


End file.
